Goodnight Eponine
by Stix-Stones and Icecream-Cones
Summary: One-shot. Enjolras writes Eponine a letter after she had died saving Marius' life.


**_A/N: Heyya guys! Hope you enjoy this Enjolras/Eponine one-shot. _**

**_Oh yeah, and while you're at it, check out my other story "Locked out of heaven" It's an Enjolras/OC. please-y please. mua! _**

* * *

_Vive Le France, _he thought as he raised the red cloth clenched in his right hand with Grantaire on his left ready to die by his side. His right pocket had felt heavier now as he remembered the letter he had wrote to her the night prior to this. The night she died. He closed his eyes and smiled as he reminded himself of the words he had written,

_Goodnight Eponine_.

* * *

Dearest Eponine,

It is well into the night and this day had gone so fast. Right at this moment the boys are merrymaking with a few bottles of wine and a well amount of mistresses, because tomorrow, there is a great chance that we all will die at the barricades. It is for a greater cause, I know; my speeches had pointed that out for a long time now. Even if we fail tonight or tomorrow, I have hopes that our deaths will bring the people together in the near future; you said that to me Eponine, do you remember?

Tonight, I sit here and I write you this letter.

You are gone, yes I know, but I would like to spend my last night of living here, sitting by the candle light with nothing but a quill and parchment. I had visited your body not an hour ago and all I can say is that you look peaceful now; I know life had been tough on you, but you still look as happy as ever, even after death has taken every last inch of life from you. You're cold now, but I still feel your warmth, 'Ponine; you're still beautiful.

You had saved Pontmercy's life with your own, tonight. Is this what they call love? I can never understand it. I see you following him around like a shadow; it was pretty obvious for me and the Les Amis that you had taken a fancy for young Marius. But when he had fallen in love with another woman, you had not left his side, even as we saw the hurt in your eyes. You break your own heart just to see that the own breaking it is happy. Is this how it goes? It's pretty ridiculous, I must say. But I don't see it any different for the love of my Patria.

But I apologize, Eponine; you had saved my life and I couldn't save your own. Please forgive me.

I still remember that night you saved me from one of the rallies. I had been shot by a guard, wounded nonetheless. But you were there, you held me near; you had never met me before, yet you saved my life, a man no more virtuous than yourself. I'm surprised that the cruelty of Paris' streets had not turned you bitter and cold, instead, had helped you grow braver and stronger. But why? Why do you have to be so headstrong, Eponine? You risked your life for me that night, you had burnt your hand from the heat of the gun's muzzle you had pulled away from me, and all you said was "I'm alright, monsieur."

And that kiss, Eponine? I know you said that you loved Pontmercy, but why had you kissed my lips? I remember our conversation clearly. You were angry, you were mad at me for telling you off. I said you were stupid for following Marius around even though you were fully aware that your love was unrequited. You screamed at me, you said I didn't understand. You said I had never fallen in love, which is why I am not fully comprehensive of your actions. And then you kissed me. Why? From the moment my lips had escaped your own, I had wanted no more but to return to them. From that moment to every night I closed my eyes, I still dream about that kiss; is this what love is? Do I understand now? No. It had just become more confusing than it has ever been.

But if this is love, Eponine, then damn you. Damn you. Why did you do this to me? You show me love, and then leave me right away? Damn you.

GOD DAMN IT, EPONINE. WHY?! WHAT HAD I DONE TO DESERVE THIS HEARTACHE?! THIS…THIS HURT?!  
Eponine, I need you, come back to me. I need to talk to you one last time. Even if you don't have to kiss me again, I just want to ask you what love is and if what I'm feeling right now is what they call love. Answer me, 'Ponine. Please.

If this is love, then I am nothing more than a lovesick puppy looking for you, waiting for you to come back. But you're not coming back, Eponine. I accept that. But I can't let it go.  
If this is love, Eponine … Then I thank you. I thank you for showing me love before I leave this life.

If this is love, Eponine,

Then J'taime, mon chere..

J'taime

Goodnight.

Sincerely,

Enjolras

* * *

The bullets pierced his flesh as the blood flowed down to his head. He felt life rolling out of him slowly as he closed his eyes and prepared for death.

_Goodnight_, he thought.

_Goodnight and Goodbye.._

* * *

**_if you liked this one, stay tuned. I'll be writing another E/E one-shot connected with this one. What really happened that night Eponine kissed Enjolras. Dun dun dun. _**

**_Thanks for the support and love! don't forget to review! kiss kiss xx_**


End file.
